


Welcome Home

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean isn't quite sure what he thinks will happen when Cas comes home after his two month work trip. Cas has had to go through a fourteen hour flight of hell and more.So Dean expects something like a way too emotional hug-and-kiss-and-welcome-back situation, and then an endless nap, tangled together in the freshly-made bed.What he definitely doesn’t expect is the way Cas jumps him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDestielFTWxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/gifts).



> Hi, my loves!!
> 
> After ages, I am back with a little bit of absolute smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I feel like I lost a lot of my words and writing style but... maybe I can keep making words and get back into it!
> 
> I wanna dedicate this to my lovely girl, S! I'm sorry I couldn't yet give you the birthday gift you deserve :( I hope this cheers you up anyway! <3

It’s been two months since Cas left for that stupid business trip. Two months of Dean having to survive on little text messages strewn about his day, a selfie here and then and some… spicier selfies or brief little videos. All that  _ and  _ a six hour time difference.

Two months of missing Cas with every inch of his body. But it’ll be all over in a few minutes.

Dean feels silly for all the stuff he’s doing for Cas’ return, the flowers and the pie he baked and the little badly-wrapped gift on the kitchen table.

He’s not quite sure what he thinks will happen when Cas comes home. Cas has had to go through a fourteen hour flight, with a five hour layover squeezed between, and an hour long drive home from the airport to their apartment complex. 

Dean kind of expects something like a way too emotional hug-and-kiss-and-welcome-back situation, and then an endless nap, tangled together in the freshly-made bed. 

What he definitely doesn’t expect is the way Cas energetically jumps out of the car, the widest smile on his face, and just forgets about his bags in order to run up to Dean and hug the life out of him. They do have their way too emotional hug-and-kiss-and-welcome-back situation. 

Dean might or might not be a bit misty-eyed when Cas pulls away from yet another gentle kiss. “I missed you so much,” Dean says, even though Cas has known that for two months by now. 

“And I you,” Cas replies, the same way he did every day in the past two months.

They grab Cas’ bags and haul them inside. 

Whatever drowsy sleepiness Dean expected from Cas - there’s none of it to detect in the way he abandons his bags as soon as they are inside the apartment and rushes towards the general direction of the bathroom.

The water in the bathroom rushes while Dean is left to lock the door behind them. “What’cha doing?”

“Washing off airport grime,” Cas shouts back, and Dean chuckles to himself while he hangs up his jacket and toes off his shoes.

When he turns back around from the coat rack, Cas is suddenly back and immediately on him. He’s crowding Dean backwards, until he’s pressed flush against the door, his eyes dark and his lower lip between his teeth. 

“God, I missed you,” he whispers, voice low as he crowds even closer, not an inch of air left between their bodies.

“And I you,” Dean answers, way too breathless already, just from having Cas hot and real against his body. 

And then Cas is kissing him, deep and intense in a way Dean has been anticipating for weeks. His hands are on Dean’s waist, heavy and broad, and his lips are so endlessly soft, Dean could drown in this moment.

“I want you so bad,” Cas rasps against Dean’s lips, his fingers brushing up and under Dean’s shirt until they touch skin. It’s the first touch in two months and Dean feels ablaze with it. He’s been longing for this, every single day.

“God, same here,” he breathes, leaning forward into Cas, capturing his lips in another long kiss. 

It’s none of the tired, languid and soft touches Dean had maybe hoped for despite Cas’ long travel. It’s even better. It’s desperation and fire and need. Cas is kissing him heavy, hands moving down to toy with the seam of Dean’s jeans. “Can I?” he asks when he pulls away from Dean, moving his mouth against the side of Dean’s neck, lips hot and stubble so perfectly rough.

“Yeah,” is all Dean can say, too gone on the way Cas’ breath feels against him. He can’t fucking wait to get Cas to touch him in whatever way he decides to do so. “Please.”

“Mhm,” Cas hums, opening the button of Dean’s pants and slowly, so slowly, pulling down the zipper. “You’re hard for me already. So good for me.”

There’s something melting in both Dean’s heart and brain when he hears that, and it’s all he can do to slump back against the door and grip Cas’ hips harder. “Please,” he says again, not really knowing what he’s asking for.

Cas is biting down on his neck when he pulls down Dean’s jeans, shoves them down towards his thighs right along with his underwear. Dean’s cock is bobbing up, rock-hard and wanting.

“So pretty,” Cas murmurs beneath his ear. He moves so quickly, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down until his dick is exposed as well. Just a quick glance down has Dean’s mouth watering. Another kiss, hot and deep, Cas’ tongue teasing it’s way into Dean’s mouth. And then Cas pulls away to spit into his hand and presses closer.

The second their cocks touch, Dean wants to whine. And when Cas wraps his slick, broad palm around both of them, it’s ecstasy. He knew it wouldn’t take long, the first time Cas is back, but this is ridiculous, the way he’s pulsing and shaking at the first touch. Cas is squeezing around them, starting to jerk them off, and the heat and tightness of it is almost too much. 

“Oh my god,” Dean groans, head sinking forwards until their foreheads rest together. “Cas.”

“Yes, sweetheart?” His voice is rough and dirty, and he’s a little breathless already, too. That just spurns Dean on, makes him twitch with the knowledge that Cas has been aching for this as well. 

“Not gonna last long,” Dean pants. “Sorry.”

“You’re good, Dean, so good for me. Can’t wait for you to come for me,” Cas says, breath hot against Dean’s lips. “Later, I’ll drag you to bed and kiss you until your beautiful lips are all red for me. I’ll open you up, and I’ll fuck you so good, it’ll make up for the past months.”

“Fuck,” Dean moans, thighs shaking as Cas thrusts up into his grip and against Dean’s cock. He presses Dean back against the door harder, until his shoulder blades press into the cold wood. “You feel so good.”

Cas’ breath hitches, and when he dives into another rouch kiss, hand jerking them faster, faster…

Dean comes. He comes hard and with a whine, biting Cas’ lower lip as he spills onto Cas’ hand and his own belly. And that’s all it takes for Cas to come, too, with a low moan against Dean’s mouth as he twitches and spills against Dean’s cock.

They need a while to calm down, just leaning into each other and breathing the other in. 

When Cas pulls away, his smile is gentle and his eyes are soft. “I love you so much. And missed you.”

Dean’s eyes might or might not be a bit misty again when he leans in for another gentle kiss. “I love you too. And now get me to bed and keep your promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'd be very, very happy and lucky if you left a comment here or on my Tumblr :)


End file.
